


Where We Go

by GaiaRune



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Kidnapping, Mutants, Remys a dad, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaRune/pseuds/GaiaRune
Summary: A girl grows up in the Thieves Guild without her father.ORJulie LeBeau can't really remember her father, but the rest of her family is pretty cool.





	Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an X-Men AU, sorry, no Romy planned for this doc, it's not meant to be a romance. 
> 
> It takes place mostly in New Orleans, which is a place I haven't been, so I'm taking a few liberties with accents and locations.   
> Additionally, the French in this is from my limited knowledge of the language, which isn't a whole lot.

Remy Lebeau grinned as he watched his small daughter play in the grass. The were sitting behind the Lebeau mansion, and his three year old daughter, Juliette was absolutely fascinated with the dry grass. She had been sitting in the same spot, pulling it up, and running it between her fingers and toes, and letting the occasional off high pitched giggle, for nearly an hour. 

Suddenly she got up with a screech of joy, and started running towards him. 

"Papa! Papa! Un ver!" 

"Ya gettin' dis exited ovah a worm, petit?" 

"On mah toes!" She screeched, with a grin. 

Remy laughed. "Da accord, cheri. How's about we go see Oncle Henri now? You can tell him all 'bout le ver" 

As he stood up, Juliette ran inside yelling for her Oncle Henri at the top of her lungs. 

Remy shook his head slowly.   
"Dat fille." 

He walked slowly through his ancestral home, listening for the tell tale sound of his daughter. 

He found her talking animatedly to his elder brother, Henri, in the parlor. The other man had an amused look on his face as he listened to his niece. 

"Julie." Remy called. "Papa has tah go out tahnight ya go'n' tah spend it wit Oncle Henri. Oui, chere? 

"Oui, papa." 

He crouched low and pulled his daughter into a hug. 

"Je t'aime, papa." She said with an angelic smile on her sweet little face. 

"Je t'aime, mon enfant. Ya behave fo' Oncle Henri, ya hear?" 

"Oui, papa" Juliette giggled, grinning up at at him, her golden on gray eyes glittering up at him. 

"Quit your worryin', frere." Henri spoke, slapping Remy on the back. "Dis petit ange an' I are gonna have lots o' fun tahnight, ain't that right cher?" He pulled on one of her auburn ringlets and she giggled. 

"Au revoir, papa." 

"Au revoir, cher." 

And Remy Lebeau left New Orleans for a one day job. He didn't come back for another 10 years.


End file.
